Pride and Fear
by LaHabana
Summary: Das Vermächtnis von Severus Snape, gesehen, wie noch nie zuvor. Die Geschichte eines Mannes, der zum Bösen verflucht war. Die Geschichte eins Mannes, der nicht war, was er zu sein schien.
1. Einführung der Autorin und Prolog

**Stolz und Angst**

EINFÜHRUNG DER AUTORIN

Im August 2003 fing ich an eine lange, epische Saga zu schreiben und ich habe mir nie vorgestellt, dass sie zu solch einer Freude für mich selbst werden würde, oder dass sie andere in der Fanfiction-Gemeinde berühren würde.

Nachdem ich realisiert hatte was für ein Geschenk Fanfictions für verrückte Fans wie uns sind, wurde mir klar, dass es sehr hart werden würde diese Geschichte zu beenden und nie wieder über diese Charaktere zu schreiben. Deshalb fing ich an über eine andere Geschichte nachzudenken, die ich erzählen könnte.

Die Geschichte von Severus Snape wird in Harry Potter nur am Rande erzählt. Rowling entwickelt die Hintergrundgeschichten zu ihren Charakteren nur ungern, weil es so viele von ihnen gibt, und so viel abzudecken. Deswegen dachte ich es wäre interessant den Großen Krieg aus einer anderen Perspektive zu betrachten: der falschen. Könnte ich rechtfertigen was Severus Snape und so viele andere Death Eater getan haben? Könnte ich Snapes absoluten Hass gegenüber Potter rechtfertigen? Könnte ich den Lesern zeigen, dass Severus tief unten...sehr tief unten...nicht so verschieden war von James oder Sirius oder Remus? Es war eine Herausforderung, und ich nahm sie an.

Ich sah die Geschichte über die Rumtreiber nach einer möglichen Idee durch, und ich stolperte über ein sehr seltsames Kapitel mit dem Namen „Pride and Fear". In diese Kapitel beschwört Severus das Dunkle Mahl über Hogwarts herauf und verursacht so einen Aufstand. James, als Schulsprecher, muss ihn zur Befragung zum Schulleiter bringen. Als sich herausstellt, dass Severus unschuldig ist, kehrt James in die Eingangshalle zurück und sieht seinen Vater mit den Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix. Mr Potter ist ein Mitglied. Jetzt muss James sich der Realität stellen, dass er und seine ganze Familie in Gefahr sind. Er schwört, nie so wie sein Vater zu werden und lässt Mr Potter dies wissen. Am Anfang dieses Kapitels in „Forever Alive" ist Severus der Verräter und James der loyale Gefolgsmann. Severus war derjenige der das Dunkle Mahl losgelassen hatte und James erzählte Dumbledore geheime Dinge, die er für die Befragung von Severus wissen musste. Doch, am Ende dieses Kapitels, sehen wir, dass Severus loyal zu seiner Seite stand und unter der Befragung des Schulleiters nicht einbrach. Und James? James kehrte seiner Familie den Rücken zu, genau wie dem Orden und Dumbledores Streben Voldemort zu stoppen. Es ist dieses durcheinander wirbeln von Perspektiven und Rollen, dass mich dazu brachte, die Geschichte „Pride und Fear" zu nennen.

In „Forever Alive" sollte der Leser herausfinden wer tatsächlich das Monster war und wer der Engel. Sie wurden von der Geschichte gefragt ob Remus wirklich ein menschliches Wesen ist oder nu eine Kreatur. Ob Sirius in seinem Herzen ein Black war oder ein Held. Ob James' moralische Grundsätze richtig waren oder selbstsüchtig. Ob Peters Handlungen gerechtfertigt waren. In „Pride and Fear" geht diese Herausforderung weiter.

Wer war loyal. Und wer war wirklich der Bösewicht?

Prolog:

Es gibt in dieser Welt zwei Kräfte die die Menschheit und die Natur mit der brutalen Kraft eines Gottes beherrschen. Gut und Böse sind seit Anbeginn der Zeit – tausende von Jahren bevor Menschen dieses Erde berührten - in einen ständigen Kampf verstrickt. Es gibt einige auf dieser Welt, die glauben, dass diese Kräfte in jedem von uns gefunden werden können. Jeder Mensch ist gut, und jeder Mensch ist böse. Jedes Kind hat ein Gewissen, und eine Neugier auf das Ungewissen. Jede Frau hat ihre Loyalität, und doch traut sie sich einen zweiten Blick auf den besten Freund ihres Mannes zu werfen. Jeder Sohn hat die besten Noten in der Schule, aber nur weil er zur Prüfung seines Nachbarns hinüber schielte. Jeder Mensch liebt seinen Nächsten, und beneidet ihn dennoch, pfeift ihn wegen etwas an, und bringt ihn manchmal sogar ruhigen Blutes um.

Es gibt andere auf dieser Welt, die glauben, dass ein Mensch nur eine der zwei großen Kräfte in sich tragen kann. Man ist entweder gut oder böse. Man kann nicht vielleicht beides sein. Es gibt die, die geboren wurden um Helden zu werden, und die die übergelassen wurden um Schurken zu werden. So primitiv entwickeln sich Kindergeschichten. Der golden-strahlende Speerwerfer hat noch nie in seinem sterblichen Leben etwas falsches getan, und sein Gegenspieler, der gefallene Engel. Dieser Teufel der den Pfad der Tugend nicht sehen konnte, und deswegen in den Abgrund der kaltblütigen Dunkelheit geworfen wurde. Dieser Teufel hat keine Seele und keinen Beweggrund für seine kaltherzigen Taten.

Niemand hat jemals um den Teufel geweint, wenn er in diesen Geschichten gestorben ist. Niemand hat jemals ein Denkmal aufgestellt oder eine Totenwache gehalten. Oder trauerte um ihn. Oder schickte seiner Familie Blumen. Nein. Sein Tod wurde gefeiert. Wenn der Teufel starb war der Konflikt der Geschichte vorbei. Sie würde zu einem Schluss kommen und wäre dann vorbei. Der Speerschleuderer würde wieder einmal gewinnen, und auf dem Leichnam des Teufels würde zur Feier getanzt werden.

Wer würde also den Teufel beweinen, wenn er heute nacht sterben sollte?

„Severus! Raus hier!"

Severus wurde für einen Moment aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er in die Wirklichkeit seines Lebens zurückbefördert wurde. Er hatte für einen Moment gezögert und sein Partner hatte es gesehen. Er hatte den glasigen Blick in seinen Augen gesehen. Das durfte nie wieder passieren.

„Wir haben es geschafft! Geh! Geh! Raus hier!" Er fühlte wie der Junge, der neben ihm stand, ihn aus der Tür schubste, während er hysterisch lachte und die Straßenlampen ihre schwarzen Umhänge in einen unheimliches Licht tauchte.

Severus zögerte, als er sah wie der Junge seinen Zauberstab in die Luft hob und eine Beschwörung murmelte. Ein Windstoß kam auf und langsam kam zu dem orange Licht der Straße ein grünes hinzu.

Severus Augen legten langsam den Weg zu dem großen Dunklen Mahl hoch über dem Haus zurück. Er konnte noch immer das Schreien der Frau im Haus hören. Genau bevor er selbst sie getötet hatte.

Wenn er jemand gewesen wäre, der glaubte, dass beide Teile, gut und böse, im Herzen jedes Einzelnen lebten, dann hätte er vermutet, dass es der gute Teil seinerselbst war, der eine Art Verstimmung darüber empfand, dass er jetzt ein Mörder war. Doch dieses Gefühl war so klein, dass das Adrenalin und das Glücksgefühl über eine gute Arbeit und ein weiteres Schlammblut, dass wegen seinen Anstrengungen tot war, jedes anteilnehmende Gefühle, dass er für diese Frau gehabt haben könnte, überdeckte und einhüllte.

Es war diese Tatsache, jetzt mit anderen vermengt, die ihm bewies, was für ein Mensch er wirklich war.

„Wir haben es geschafft, Snape!", sagte sein Freund und boxte in einer so jungenhaften Art mit seiner Faust in die Luft, dass es ihn daran erinnerte, dass sie erst achtzehn waren. Erst achtzehn, und ein Mörder war er.

„Wir haben es geschafft! Oh, nach dem hier werden sie uns lieben! Wir haben den Trottel Avery vorgeführt! Wir haben es geschafft!"

„Beruhig dich, Lucius," sagte Severus, seine Stimme in diesem öligen, schlangengleichen Tonfall. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab, der noch immer heiß war vom Todesfluch, in die Tasche und trat auf die Straße hinaus. „Es war nur ein Leben. Es werden noch viel mehr Nächte wie diese kommen."

„Und wir werden bereit sein," sagte Lucius. Lucius war ein Junge im selben Alter wie Severus. Sie waren in der Schule zusammengewachsen, und die, die in ihre Welt hineinspähten, sahen möglicherweise die Unterschiede zwischen ihren Persönlichkeiten nicht. Oh, aber es gab einen Unterschied. Lucius weißes Haar fiel hinter seine Schultern zurück und er joggte um mit Severus mitzuhalten. Normalerweise war das nicht der Fall.

Normalerweise war der derjenige, der sie in die Gefahrenzone führte. Aber noch immer aufgewühlt von den Ereignissen der Nacht, legte Snape jetzt ein forsches Tempo vor.

Sie mussten sich zurückmelden. Ihre erste Mission war ziemlich gut verlaufen.

Dieses mal war niemand auf der Straße zurückgeblieben um den Speerschleuderer im Inneren des grünen Hauses zu beweinen. Und dieses mal lachten die Teufel als letzte.


	2. Slytherins und Gryffindors

**Slytherins und Gryffindors**

Bellatrix war eine sehr unsympathische junge Dame. Dass hatte er gewusst, seit seine Augen in der Schule dass erste Mal auf sie gefallen waren. Und doch hatte sie sich an seine Gruppe von Freunden gehängt wie ein Blutegel, um sicherzustellen, dass sie niemals von irgendetwas ausgeschlossen wurde. Dies war ziemlich einfach für sie zu bewerkstelligen in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihre ältere Schwester die Partnerin des Rädelsführers aus Slytherin war. Narcissa, die Süßigkeit für das Auge jedes Jungen in ihrem Haus war der Preis und die Trophäe von niemand anderem als seinem guten Kameraden Lucius Malfoy gewesen. Lucius leitete die Gruppe von Jungen (und Mädchen) mit einer eisernen Hand. Alle fürchteten ihn an der Schule, wenn auch nicht zu hause, wo er lebte. Sein weißes Haar war nach hinten geklatscht und bis zu den Schultern zurück geschnitten. Es war gut gepflegt und gab seinen dunklen Augenbrauen so viel Gewicht, dass es die Illusion hervorrief, dass Malfoy immer wütend und spöttisch in die Welt um ihn herum starrte. Es war wahr: Lucius war nicht die netteste und gelassene Person. Severus würde das wissen.

Narcissa war genau wie ihr Freund. Sie verbrachte ihre Zeit damit, über die Kleidung der Mädchen aus Gryffindor herzuziehen und den Rest davon damit, ihre Bluse soweit abzurollen, wie sie es wagen konnte, ohne dass Professor McGonagall sie mied und ihr Nachsitzen aufbrummte. Severus kümmerte sich nicht um einen von ihnen, und wenn es nicht Lucius gewesen wäre, der diese Gruppe anführte, dann wäre wahrscheinlich alles so geblieben, wie es war, als er Hogwarts zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Das erste Schuljahr war ein sehr einsames Jahr gewesen (doch ruhig und ereignislos, zwei Tugenden, die er sehr zu seinem Vorteil nutzte). Er war in so viele Bücher über die Dunklen Künste versunken, dass der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ihn mit all den Zutrittsberechtigungen für die Verbotene Abteilung versorgt hatte. Professor Klien, sehr beliebt bei den Slytherins, hatte ihm so viele Gelegenheiten gegeben. Es war ein kalter, dunkler Junitag, als er zu seinem Lehrer gerufen und ihm das größte Angebot seines Lebens gemacht worden war.

„Hey! Severus!" Severus wurde wieder von der gedehnten Stimme Malfoys aus den Gedanken gerissen. Er sah dasselbe Bild, das sich bei jedem Mittag- und Abendessen, das sie zusammen einnahmen, vor ihm abspielte. Natürlich war das Bild dieses Mal lebhafter, was auf die Tatsache zurückzuführen war, dass es das erste seit ihrer Rückkehr aus den Osterferien war. Es waren diese Ferien gewesen, in der alle aus Malfoys Gruppe bewiesen hatten, dass sie gut ausgesuchte Rekruten Sampsons waren. Und ihres Lords. Narcissa saß auf Malfoys Knie, ihre Bluse kaum unter dem großen Pullover zu sehen, den ihr Professor Hall während Zaubertränke hatte anziehen lasen („Ein Mädchen sollte angezogen sein" Angezogen, Kind!"). Malfoy schenkte seiner Freundin kaum Beachtung, als er versuchte, Severus Aufmerksamkeit von seinen Tagträumen abzulenken. Neben Sirius saßen die Gebrüder Lestrange, beide so jung wie Bellatrix. Dann Crabbe und Goyle, die zwei großen Brutalos, die jedem Probleme machen würden, der der Gruppe im Weg stand. Dann Nott, ein schleimig aussehender Idiot, der sich einst mit Severus angefreundet und in dann in die Gruppe geholt hatte.

Severus erinnerte sich noch an den Tag, an dem Nott ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte, und ihn eingeladen hatte bei ihm und seinem großartigen Anführer Lucius Malfoy zu sitzen. Bald waren Severus und der König aller Slytherins gute Freunde und Nott blieb wie ein verlassener Hund, bei ihnen, dem Stückchen zu geworfen wurden, wenn viel da war. Severus tat Not nicht Leid. Wenn Nott die Spur einer eigenen Persönlichkeit hätte, würde er nicht immer um die von Lucius betteln. Es war diese Sorte Menschen, die schwach und tot enden würden, wenn dieser Krieg einmal vorbei war. Die, die einen Berg erklommen, nur um im Glanz der Sonne zu baden, anstatt sich selbst zu Ehre zu bringen. Dann, natürlich, saß Bellatrix gegenüber von Nott, allerdings ohne dem verletzten Idioten irgendeine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sie starrte auf die Lestranges. Severus hatte, obwohl er Bellatrix verachtete, einen gewissen Respekt für sie entwickelt. Er hatte in diesen Ferien gesehen, wie sie fünf erwachsene Männer getötet hatte. Fünf erwachsene Männer.

Bellatrix war noch immer ein kleines Mädchen.

„Snape, Lust auf ein bisschen Spaß?" Lucius lachte, als Narcissa in kitzelte und er schüttelte sich. Lucius lachte niemals, außer seine Trophäe unterhielt ihn. Severus dachte es sei elementar und erwachsen, um es so zu sagen.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Severus als er sein Buch zuschlug.

Lucius lachte und sah zu Rabastan Lestrange. „Siehst du das? Überlass es Snape, sich so zu verhalten, als hätte der Dunkle Lord selbst ihm Anweisungen oder irgendetwas gegeben. Sieh ihn dir an! Immer ernst und alles!"

„Es freut mich herauszufinden, dass es dir Spaß macht, meine Geduld auszutesten", sagte Severus, ein kleines schnelles Lächeln erschien auf seinem ziemlich ausdruckslosen Gesicht. „Was hast du vor?"

„Schau!" Lucius zeigte auf etwas hinter Severus, wo die anderen Tische der Großen Halle lagen. „Dein Freund da drüben, sieht so aus als hätte er eine gute Zeit."

Severus drehte langsam seinen Stuhl um zum Gryffindortisch zublicken und zu sehen, worauf Lucius deutete. Sobald er die Szene sah fühlte er sein Herz erstarren. Dort war ein Junge, einer den er mehr hasste als Nott, der ein rothaariges Mädchen auf seinem Schoß hatte und mit einer verachtungswürdigen … Kreatur herumalberte. Das Haar der Kreatur war genau so, wie er es aus dieser Nacht in Erinnerung hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass es in dieser Nacht mit Blut bedeckt gewesen war und, dass es den ganzen Körper des Monsters bedeckt hatte. Jetzt war dieser Dämon verhüllt und in einem menschlichen Körper verkleidet. Aber es war nichts weniger als ein dreckiges Tier ….

Und doch war da dieses Ding…das genauso normal und glücklich redete wie er und seine Freunde. Mit denselben Privilegien, denselben Ehren die ein Reinblüter wie er hatte. Das war es wofür sie kämpften. Diese bösartigen Wesen waren keine Menschen. Sie waren kein Teil ihrer Welt. Und doch hatten gute Zauberer, vor so vielen Jahren, Mitleid mit diesen Dingern entwickelt. Genau wie der Junge, der jetzt mit demselben Respekt zu dem Mädchen und diesem Geschöpf redete, mit dem er sich mit seinen Reinblüter Freunden unterhalten würde. Wenn die Welt auf diese Weise weiter bestand, dann würde alles, wofür ihre Vorfahren gekämpft hatten untergehen, zusammen mit ihrem verdorbenen Blut.

Wie konnte es dieser Junge wagen … dieser Verräter … „Sieht so aus, als wäre Potter etwas gewachsen, hm?" sagte Nott vom Ende des Tisches. „Ich hab ihn noch nie so verliebt in ein Mädchen gesehen."

„Er hatte jede Woche eine Neue", sagte Narcissa eingeschnappt. Sie schmiegte sich enger an Lucius und spielte mit seinen langen Haaren. „Sie waren alle genauso hässlich wie die, die er jetzt hat."

„Er hat die jetzt schon eine ganze Weile", meldete sich Bellatrix zu Wort, auf den Klatsch ihrer Schwester einsteigend. „Sie ist eine kleine Hexe."

„Wie heißt sie gleich wieder?" fragte Narcissa Lucius, um zum wesentlichen zu kommen.

„Evans", zischte Severus und legte sein Buch auf den Tisch. „Lily Evans, ein Schlammblut."

„Schaut, ihr müsst etwas verstehen", sagte Lucius, als er sich zu Rabastan drehte, „Severus hat diese Besessenheit mit Potter. Hasst seine Gruppe, oh ja."

„Tja, würdest du ihn nicht auch hassen, wenn er mit dir getan hätte, was er mit ihm im fünften Jahr gemacht hat…"Snape funkelte böse zu Bellatrix und die kleine Idiotin ließ sich leise wieder in ihren Stuhl sinken und sagte kein Wort mehr.

„Ja, dann ist da natürlich noch die Geschichte vom letzten Herbst", war Nott ein. „Ha. War das knapp, Snape, oder was?"

„Was ist passiert?" sagte Narcissa, zwischen Küssen mit Lucius. „Erinnerst du dich nicht?" sagte Lucius und drückte sie für einen Moment weg. „Snape dachte, es wäre klug, das Dunkle Mal über Hogwarts heraufzubeschwören. Und dieser Potter Junge entschied sich dafür, ein Held zu sein. Also hat er ihn verpfiffen."

Snapes Augen schossen für einen Moment zu Lucius. Was? Potter hatte ihn verpfiffen?

„Jep, aber er wurde nicht geschnappt", Nott lachte genauso dumm wie er war. „Dank Malfoy."

„Gern geschehen, Mann", sagte Lucius und nickte Snape zu.

Severus gab es nicht zurück. Er griff einfach nach seinen Büchern und stand auf. Er konnte nicht mehr von diesen Demütigungen ertragen. Bei jedem Abendessen fanden sie jemandem mit dem sie ihre Späße trieben, sie pieksten ihn mit einem Stock, bis er zu bluten anfing. Severus war niemand, den dieses Spiel begeisterte, und eine ein Wort entschuldigte er sich selbst vom Essen.

Die Schüler aus Gryffindor, die seine Freunde beobachtet hatten, zerstreuten sich jetzt. Dieser Schmutz eines Schlammbluts, Evans hatte sich zum anderen Ende des Tisches begeben, mit dem Tier und einem kleineren Tier. Sie hatten den ersten Jungen allein gelassen, zusammen mit einem neuen Gesicht.

Einen, den er mit derselben Leidenschaft hasste, mit der er James Potter hasste.

Er spürte wie ihn seine Füße näher und näher zum Tisch trugen und schließlich fühlte er, wie seine Faust den Hinterkopf von Potter traf.

WUMM!

Er beobachtete mit waschender Wut wie der wimmernde reiche Junge zu Boden fiel. Der zweite Junge stand, sein Zauberstab deutete direkt auf den Angreifer seines Freundes. Aber Severus war es egal. Oh nein. Das ging Potter kleinen Schoßhund nichts an. Das ging ihn und den kleinen, gefeierten Jungen des Quidditchfeldes etwas an.

„Du hast es ihnen erzählt, Potter, oder nicht?" Zischte Severus als Potter versuchte, seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

„Was?" Sagte Potter und kämpfte sich auf die Beine.

„Du hast ihnen von Klien und mir erzählt!", fauchte er, „du hast Dumbledore erzählt, dass du mich it Klien gesehen hast. Redend."

„Wir haben dich alle gesehen!" Bellte Potters Freund während er seinen Zauberstab fester umfasste. „Ich wette das war der aufregendste Moment in deinem Leben, als dir gesagt wurde, dass du einer von Voldemorts Anhängern werden könntest, du kleiner Schleimball."

Severus erstarrte und drehte sich jetzt zu dieser größeren, steiferen und dunkleren Person um. Sein Hass loderte noch stärker, als er seinen neuen Gegner mit Blicken durchbohrte. Er spürte, wie sich seine Nägel in seine Handfläche bohrten und er öffnete den Mund, und mit kontrollierte Stimme, seine Brutalität mit Stärke und Mut zurückhaltend, zischte er: „Und ich wette, es war der aufregendste Moment in deinem Leben, als du mich zu dem Werwolf geschickt hast."

Dieser Junge war genau wie diese Mitleidsvollen Gutmenschen, die die regeln gemacht hatten, Wesen, die keine Zauberer waren, nach Hogwarts zu lassen. Dieser Junge folgte wie tausend andere blind Helden von Gerechtigkeit und allen guten Dingen. Es machte ihn krank. Sie konnten nicht alleine denken, selbst, wenn sie es versuchten. Ihre Augen waren so auf die Ehren Medaille fixiert, dass sie nicht sahen, worum es in der Welt wirklich ging. Diese blinden Idioten.

„Sirius…" warnte Potter seinen Freund. Nach diesem letzten Kommentar, verdunkelte sich der Blick des zweiten Jungen, Sirius genannt, und er kam Severus in Abscheu und Verachtung gleich.

„Du hast mich gehört", sagte Severus, jetzt sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Es gab nichts, dass Sirius jetzt tun konnte. Dieser Tyrann hatte ihn immer herumgeschubst, seit sie sich im ersten Jahr über den Weg gelaufen waren. Sirius Black hatte sein Leben bedroht, hatte ihn vor ihren Klassenkameraden kopfüber aufgehängt, hatte ihm unzählige Male Nachsitzen eingebracht, und hatte dann schließlich versucht ihn zu töten. Und nach dem Versuch hatte Sirius Black Severus geschworen, dass er ihn töten würde. Aber Potter war zu etwas nützlich. Solange Potter, das er sich nicht auf diese unzivilisierte Weise, die den Blacks eigen war, benehmen sollte, würde Sirius ein guter kleine Schoßhund sein und ihm kein Haar krümmen.

„Dieser verrückte Freund von euch wird sterben", stieß Severus hervor und nickte mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung des dritten Gryffindor Jungen. Dieser Junge war sich der Konfrontation, die hauptsächlich wegen ihm stattfand, nicht bewusst. Allerdings war er nicht wirklich ein Junge. „Dafür werde ich sorgen."

„Das wäre einfacher, wenn du keine Angst vor ihm hättest", sagte Potter und Severus blickte wieder auf seinen am Boden liegenden Gegner. Potters Zauberstab deutete nun auf ihn, und bevor er wusste, was geschah, flog ihm essen ins Gesicht. Severus stolperte zurück und starrte Potter wütend an. „Und ich schulde dir ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS, du eingebildeter Idiot!", fauchte er, bevor er zu seinem eigenen Tisch zurückkehrte. Zurück in seiner eigenen Welt, wo die freien und abscheulichen Ideen von Blutsverrätern, Schlammblütern und Monstern außer Frage standen.

Idioten. Sie waren alle Idioten.


	3. Helden des Schmutzes

**Helden des Schmutzes**

„Sirius!"

„Was wirst du tun, ‚Padfoot'? Mich verhexen? Fass mich an und ich werde allen erzählen, was er ist. Du willst ihn schützen, oder?" Severus wusste, dass er sie in der Hand hatte, doch Sirius gab nicht auf. „Lass mich los!", knurrte er hinter James zurückhaltenden Armen. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Schniefelus!"

Severus lächelte heimlich. „Es ist lustig, wie das Blatt sich wendet, oder?"

„Severus, Remus ist sehr krank", sagte James ruhig, „und er hat keine Kontrolle über das, was er tut. Wenn du allen erzählst was er ist..."

„Ich werde dich umbringen!", sagte Sirius, seine Stimme so kalt wie Stein. Severus blinzelte und sah ihn dann an. Ein Anflug von Furcht stand in seinen Augen, doch er versteckte es schnell hinter Belustigung und schlenderte nach vorne, fünf Zentimeter entfernt von Sirius verdunkeltem Gesicht.

„Ich würde gerne sehen, wie du's versuchst" zischte er in sein Ohr und Sirius stürzte sich wieder auf ihn. Doch James hielt ihn noch immer fest und schmiss ihn gegen die Wand.

„Lass mich los!", heulte er und rannte dann auf Snape zu. Er schlug ihm ins Gesicht und Snape fiel auf den Boden. „Und jetzt warne ich dich noch einmal, Schniefelus. Erzähl irgendwem…IRGENDWEM…etwas über Lupin und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du es nicht bis zum Abschluss schaffst! Du hasst es selbst gesagt, ich bin der dunkelste der Gruppe. Und ich werde dich töten!"

Snape, sah jetzt, während er sich den Kiefer hielt, verängstigter aus, als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Er blickte zu Sirius und sah seinen verfolgten Gesichtsausdruck. Dann sagte er: "Du bist verrückt. Du bist verdammt noch mal, verrückt!"

„Mal sehen, wie verrückt ich werden kann", sagte Sirius.

Die Erinnerung jagte ihn jetzt schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Die Erinnerung an Sirius Black, der schwor ihn zu töten, wenn er einer Menschenseele etwas über das Biest erzählte, mit dem Potter sich angefreundet hatte. Dieser mordende…kleine…Tölpel.

Sieben Jahre lang war Black James durch die schule gefolgt wie eine art übergroßer Schatten. Niemand hatte sich mit dem Quidditch-Wunder angelegt, weil sie wussten, dass der beste Freund des Jungen zu ihnen kommen würde, wenn sie schliefen. Es gab viele Schüler, die von sich behaupten konnten, dass sie grundlos von diesem Idioten angegriffen worden waren. Sirius Black, Cousin von Bellatrix und Narcissa. Er war vor einem guten Jahr von zuhause ausgezogen und lebte jetzt alleine. Kämpfer für Gerechtigkeit und Freiheit und als solcher Freund von Blutsverrätern wie James Potter, Freaks wie Remus Lupin und Schlammblütern wie Lily Evans. Oh, tat er der Unterdrückten Gesellschaft der Welt nicht einen großen Gefallen? Es machte Severus krank. Durch seine Freunde konnte Black alles erreichen. Auf eigene Faust, alleine? Tja, das war eine andere Geschichte, oder nicht? Ohne James Potter war Sirius Black nichts. Und das Wissen über diese Schwäche war schon oft zu Gunsten von Severus gewesen. Severus beobachtet seine so genannten Freunde, als sie durch den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum tobten wie eine Gruppe von Schulkindern. Sie hatten ihre U.T.Z.s hinter sich und hatten nur noch ihren Abschlussball und Freiheit, worauf sie sich freuen konnten. Deshalb feierten sie. Sogar Bellatrix und die Lestranges rangen miteinander wie ein Rudel Wölfe in einer entfernten Ecke. Sie würden die Schule ohne Abschluss verlassen. Sie kannten ihre Zukunft. Sogar Severus. Er erinnerte sich, wie Sampson, der große Ausbilder der Rekruten, ihnen allen zu guter Arbeit gratuliert hatte. Es war Sampson gewesen, der ihm Legilimentik und Okklumentik beigebracht hatte. Es war Sampson gewesen, der Professor Kleins Vermächtnis in seinem Herzen lebendig gehalten hatte. Als Klien starb war Severus überzeugt, dass seine sichere Zukunft genauso gestorben war. Doch zum Glück hatte Sampson sie alle unter seine Fittiche genommen und ihnen allen Ruhm der Welt versprochen und einen Sitz neben dem Dunklen Lord wenn sie ihn mit ihren Taten erfreuten. Und bis jetzt hatte Severus ihn sehr erfreut.

„Snape!", rief Lucius und Severus sah zu Malfoy, der jetzt stolz in einem Sessel saß, als wäre es sein Thron. „Schau, das Feuer!"

Severus sah zum Kamin, der jetzt hell erleuchtet war. Die Flammen leckten an den heißen Steinen des Kamins und in einem Aufblitzen des roten und orangenen Glühens, sah er ein Gesicht. Er sprang auf und ging zum Rand des Feuers und sah auf den sich jetzt bewegenden Kop von Sampson, bereit, Befehle oder Informationen an sine Rekruten weiterzugeben. Die Lestranges und Bellatrix hörten auf sich zu balgen und schlossen sich Malfoy und Snape am Kamin. Die fünf beugten respektvoll ihre Köpfe und kaltes Schweigen breitete sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aus. „Meine Kinder", sagte Sampson, seine mürrische Stimme hallte in Severus' Kopf. „Der Dunkle Lord hat entschieden, dass es in Ordnung und gut für euch wäre zu wissen, dass ihr nicht die einzigen Rekruten eures Jahrgangs seid."

„Er – dessen – Name – nicht – genannt – werden –darf, hat andere auf Hogwarts?" fraget Sirius und nahm seine Position als Anführer ein.

„Nein, nicht der Dunkle Lord", sagte Sampson, „Aber Dumbledore."

Severus' Gesichtsausdruck wurde ziemlich mürrisch. Doch er sagte kein Wort.

„Leider waren wir nicht in der Lage, Informationen über ihre Namen zu erlangen", sagte Sampson fortfahrend. Seine buschigen Augenbrauen hingen über seinen Augen und verzerrten sein Gesicht zu einem ewigen Stirnrunzeln.

„Doch wir haben die Identitäten von zwei der fünf Kinder, die er ausgewählt hat."

„Fünf?", spottete Malfoy, „Fünf? Nur fünf?"

„Ja", sagte Sampson und sah auch ziemlich amüsiert aus, „Fünf. Der Dunkle Lord ist davon überzeugt, dass ihr uns vielleicht die Namen der anderen drei sagen könnt, wenn wir euch die Namen von zwei Einzelnen nennen. Ich zähle auf euch. Ihr müsst eine gute Anzahl eurer Abschlussklasse kennen."

Severus wagte nicht, zu sprechen, doch er wusste, dass Bellatrix Black jede einzige Menschenseele auf Hogwarts und genauso jedes Fitzelchen von Gerüchten über sie kannte.

„Was sind die beiden Namen, die ihr kennt, Sir?" fragte Lucius respektvoll. „Ein James Potter", Severus wurde sofort aufmerksam, „und ein Remus Lupin. Kennt einer von euch diese beiden Blutsverräter?"

Lucius schielte zu Severus hinüber, der versuchte seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten, und drehte sich dann zurück zum Kamin. „J.."

„Lily Evans, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew", unterbrach Severus Malfoy und Sampsons Kopf fuhr herum um Severus in die Augen zu schauen.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich weiß dass, weil sie die einzigen Freunde sind, die Potter hat", zischte Severus, „der Rest der Schule kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Und dasselbe gilt für Lupin. Es bleibt für sich, außer zu diesen paar Dummköpfen, die Mitleid für es empfinden."

„Es?", fragte Sampson.

Severus fing an, sich die Worte zu Recht zu legen, die diese Wortwahl erklärten. Aber Sirius Blacks zornigen, wahnsinnigen Augen schwebten durch seinen Kopf und er schloss den Mund. „Stimmst du Snape zu, Malfoy?", fragte Sampson Lucius.

„Ja", sagte Lucius nickend. „Ja, das tue ich."

„Der dunkle Lord ehrt euch für eure Loyalität", sagte Sampson, bevor er zwischen den sterbenden Flammen verschwand.

„Snape?"

Severus öffnete still seine Augen und traf auf die Dunkelheit des Schlafsaals der Jungen in der Nacht. Er fühlte den Luftzug des offenen Fensters am Ende der Wand seine Haare bewegen, als er versuchte es sich in dem großen grün-silbernen Bett gemütlich zu machen.

„Lucius", sagte Severus ein wenig verärgert, „bist du dir darüber im Klaren, dass nachts die meisten Leute schlafen? Während dem Tageslicht reden Leute miteinander. Das gilt auch für mich."

„Wieso hast du diesen Lupin ‚es' genannt?" fragte Lucius und ignorierte Severus' frechen Kommentar.

„Weil er nicht mehr ist als ein Stück Dreck", sagte Severus, „Das weißt du sicherlich. Jeder, der nach Gryffindor geschickt wird…"

„Ich habe keinen Bedarf, dass du mir etwas über Gryffindor erzählst", Lucius drehte sich um, „Ich weiß, Severus, ich weiß."

Severus, der hoffte, dass dies das Ende der spät nächtlichen Unterhaltung war, schloss seine Augen und versuchte, das Schnarchen von Nott aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verbannen. „Ich versteh' die Welt meistens nicht, Severus", sagte Lucius und Severus blutunterlaufene Augen gingen mit einem Schlag wieder auf, „Ich verstehe nicht, warum Potter und Lupin so blöd sein können sich mit solchen Leuten wie ihren Freunden einzulassen. Potter wurde in eine Reinblüterfamilie hineingeboren. Ich habe gehört, dass sie sogar einen Hauself haben. Wie kann jemand mit dieser Erziehung so…radikal in seinem Denken werden? Wie konnten sie vom Weg abkommen?"

„Potter ist jemand, der sich wünscht, ein Held zu sein", sagte Severus, die versuchte Geduld mit seinem Freund zu haben, „Helden sind die, die die Schwachen beschützen. Und die Schwachen werden schwach einem Anführer folgen, der Mitleid ihnen gegenüber zeigt. Deshalb findet er Menschen wie Black, der nicht auf seinen eigenen Beinen stehen könnte, wenn sein Leben davon abhing und Evans, die ‚Sozialhelferin' der Schule und natürlich Lupin, der selbstverständlich das ist, was einem Aussätzigen in dieser Schule am nächsten kommt…deshalb nimmt der den Komfort in kauf, dass ihm solche Entschuldigungen für menschliches Dasein folgen und ihn verehren. Er weiß, dass er im wahren Kreis der Zauberer und Hexen nur ein eingebildetes Modell für Reinblüter ist. Deshalb weiß er, dass er, um seinen hunger nach Aufmerksamkeit und Lob zu stillen, tiefer sinken muss und sich zu denen herabsetzen muss, die in unserer Welt einen Zauberer darstellen wollen. Die Reinblütern gleich sein wollen."

„Du hast da schon eine Weile drüber nachgedacht, oder?" sagte Lucius und Severus lachte.

„Nein", sagte er, „Ich weiß nur, wie ich nicht denke. Und ich weiß, dass Potter und ich uns in nichts gleichen. Und folglich weiß ich das."

„Und du weit es genau", sagte Malfoy und drehte sich dann zur Seite. „Gute Nacht, Snape."

„Gute Nacht."

„Snape?"

Severus riss seine Augen auf. „Ja, Lucius?"

„Wenn wir Diener des Dunklen Lords werden", sagte Malfoy, „dann werden wir Potter auf dem Schlachtfeld begegnen, wenn das was du sagst wahr ist. Und wirst du Willens und bereit sein einen Schulkameraden so einfach zu töten, wie du in den letzten Ferien Fremde getötet hast?"

Wenn Licht durch das Fenster hereingeströmt währe, anstatt eines Luftzuges, oder wenn eine Kerze neben seinem Bett angezündet wäre, dann hätte jemand den ruhigen, zufriedenen Ausdruck sehen können, der sich über Severus' Gesicht ausbreitete. Doch der ganze Raum war in Dunkelheit gehüllt und das kranke Lächeln, das auf dem Gesicht platziert war wurde von der Schwärze seiner Umgebung verdeckt. „Wieso nicht", sagte Severus, „mehr Willens und bereit als sich jemand vorstellen kann."


End file.
